Still Doubting Me?
by M87Epyon
Summary: In were Haseo learns never to judge a person by their PC and Atoli gains a new item. HxA


**Disclaimer: Oh yeah by the way I don't own any of the characters cuz if I did then…**

**Haseo-Don't even start M87Epyon don't even **

**Me-Oh and what you going to do about it Haseo?**

**Haseo-Oh nothing just this" pulls out Shadowy Death**

**Me-Um right ok well never mind then… but I don't own the rights anyway**

"Normal Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"So he still doubts some of my abilities eh?" Zelkova asked Yata. 

Nodding Yata said, "I am afraid so. It seems he thinks you are still much to young to be a hacker of such considerable skill. Haseo seems to think that you had much help when reprogramming his character."

"Is that so? Well Yata I sense much mischief is about to be made would you like to watch?" Zelkova said with a grin.

"Oh yeah I'm sure we all wanna see this!" exclaimed Matsu. "The great 'Terror of Death' being pranked by Lord Zelkova? Oh this is going to rock!

"Lord Zelkova please do not be to harsh with your punishment on Lord Haseo," said Keade.

"Oh don't worry he is just going to learn a lesson. Now all we need is a little help from Atoli," said Zelkova. And with those plans ready Zelkova sent out an email to the players he wanted to.

To: Atoli

Subject: HEY!!

Hi ya!! Hey listen wanna go on an adventure? Come on, come on you know you do so lets go meet up with me at the Chaos Gate at Net Slum at 7 p.m. and we will go adventuring.

See ya there,

Zelkova

Logging into the 'World' Atoli showed up promptly at 7p.m. to meet up with her former Guild Leader. "Oh Lord Zelkova will it just be us today?"

"Yeah sorry Atoli I sent Haseo a message as well but he isn't able to come today since he has to work till late tonight."

"Oh that's ok I was just wondering," she said sadly. "But that means I'll be able to talk more with you about Moon Tree's revival right?"

"Of course Atoli now come on lets go to Sigma Running Engaging Raven," Zelkova said as he invited her into his party.

After battling through the field and collecting the items to get into the Beast Temple the two former Moon Tree members walking to the offering statue to collect the item.

Opening the chest Zelkova pulled out the item. "Oh Atoli here you keep it," Zelkova said as he handed her the gift item. "Oh I gotta go see you around Atoli," as he warped out of the area quickly.

"Um thank you?" said Atoli. "Well let's see what it is." Checking through her inventory Atoli found the gift Zelkova had given her under key items. "Oh my what a rare gift," she said pulling the item out to look it over.

Looking it over she squealed in happiness. "Oh its sooooo cute!!" Atoli said with a smile and hugged it to her chest. In her arms she held a small Haseo plushie in his X-Form. Meanwhile said plushie was trying to do its best to escape her grasp.

"_Damn that Zelkova! Damn him for doing this to me!" _Screamed Haseo mentally as he thought back to how this happened.

**_To: Haseo_**

_**Subject: HEY!!**_

_**Hi ya!! Hey listen wanna go on an adventure? Come on, come on you know you do so lets go meet up with me at the Chaos Gate at Net Slum at 6 p.m. and we will go adventuring.**_

_**See ya there,**_

_**Zelkova**_

_**Logging in Haseo was quickly dragged into Zelkova's party and warped to an area. "Wow hold on Zelkova what's going on?" Haseo asked.**_

"_**Oh I just wanted to teach you something Haseo that's all." Said Zelkova as he smiled up at the Adept Rogue. "And who knows you just might learn something."**_

"_**All right I'm listening," Haseo said.**_

"_**Oh this isn't something that you can learn by listen but by becoming," Zelkova opened up a file into his control room. "Here catch," said the hacker as he tossed Haseo an item.**_

_**Catching the item Haseo felt his form shift. "Hey wait Zelkova what the hell is going on!?" he yelled.**_

"_**Just making sure you never underestimate me again Haseo," Zelkova said cheerfully as he grabbed the now plushiefied Adept Rogue and placed him into the offering statue.**_

**

* * *

**

**Well here we go I was inspired Blu Rose's story Little Naruto to write this. **

**Haseo- Hey wait a minute you can't leave me like this!" as he waved his little arms around**

**Me- Oh yeah Haseo? I bet I can can't I Atoli?**

**Atoli- I don't mind" as she pulled him closer to her chest**


End file.
